Rewrite ${((7^{6})(3^{-11}))^{-11}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 3^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((7^{6})(3^{-11}))^{-11} = (7^{(6)(-11)})(3^{(-11)(-11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{6})(3^{-11}))^{-11}} = 7^{-66} \times 3^{121}} $